Career Rank
The Career Rank is an experience system in the Bloons TD series from Bloons TD 4 onwards. Players begin at Rank 1 with only the Dart Monkey (although in certain games, the Dartling Gun and the Spike Factory are also available). A new Rank is awarded by earning the required amount of XP and unlocks anything from new towers, new upgrades or other bonuses such as Monkey Money or Monkey Knowledge points. __TOC__ Bloons TD 4 Ranks Players can instantly unlock all upgrades, towers, and game modes by purchasing the Rank 34 Premium upgrade in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 4 Expansion. *Rank 1: Dart Monkey, Dartling Gun, Spike Factory *Rank 2: Tack Shooter *Rank 3: Boomerang Thrower *Rank 4: Bomb Tower *Rank 5: Road Spikes *Rank 6: Ice Tower *Rank 7: Mortar Tower *Rank 8: Exploding Pineapple *Rank 9: Glue Gunner *Rank 10: Monkey Beacon; the Ranking Up achievement will be unlocked. *Rank 11: Monkey Glue *Rank 12: Monkey Ace *Rank 13: Monkey Buccaneer *Rank 14: Monkey Apprentice *Rank 15: Super Monkey *Rank 16: Banana Farm *Rank 17: MOAB Mauler (4th upgrade of the Bomb Tower, may glitch) *Rank 18: Super Monkey Storm (4th upgrade of the Monkey Beacon) *Rank 19: Triple Shot (4th upgrade of the Dart Monkey) *Rank 20: Lightsabre Thrower (4th upgrade of the Boomerang Thrower) *Rank 21: Battleship (4th upgrade of the Monkey Buccaneer) *Rank 22: Ring Of Fire (4th upgrade of the Tack Shooter) *Rank 23: Mortar Battery (4th upgrade of the Mortar Tower) *Rank 24: Arctic Wind (4th upgrade of the Ice Tower) *Rank 25: Glue Splatter (4th upgrade of the Glue Gunner) *Rank 26: Sandbox Mode *Rank 27: Operation: Dart Storm (4th upgrade of the Monkey Ace) *Rank 28: Banana Research Facility (4th upgrade of the Banana Farm) *Rank 29: Tempest Tornado (4th upgrade of the Monkey Apprentice) *Rank 30: Sun God (4th upgrade of the Super Monkey); the Bloon Veteran achievement will be unlocked. *Rank 31: Apopalypse Mode *Rank 32: Deflation Mode (in Bloons TD 4 Expansion) *Rank 33: Laser Cannon (4th upgrade of the Dartling Gun) *Rank 34: Spike Storm (4th upgrade of the Spike Factory) *Rank 60: The achievement Monkey Legend will be unlocked. Bloons TD 5 Ranks *Rank 1: Dart Monkey *Rank 2: Tack Shooter *Rank 3: Sniper Monkey *Rank 4: Boomerang Thrower *Rank 5: Road Spikes *Rank 6: Ninja Monkey *Rank 7: Bomb Tower *Rank 8: Ice Tower *Rank 9: Glue Gunner *Rank 10: Exploding Pineapple, MOAB Madness & Full House (Special Missions), Co-op Mode *Rank 11: Monkey Buccaneer *Rank 12: Monkey Ace *Rank 13: Super Monkey *Rank 14: Monkey Apprentice *Rank 15: Monkey Village, Protect Monkey Town (Special Mission) *Rank 16: Banana Farm *Rank 17: Mortar Tower *Rank 18: Dartling Gun *Rank 19: Juggernaut & Super Monkey Fan Club (Dart Monkey Tier 4 Upgrades), Bloontonium Reactor & First Strike Capability (Monkey Sub Tier 4 Upgrades), Spike Factory, Daily Challenge Mode *Rank 20: Ring Of Fire & Blade Maelstrom (Tack Shooter Tier 4 Upgrades), Monkey Sub ''(Mobile only) The player unlocks the Monkey Sub by opening the present in front of the Temple of the Monkey God statue. , There Can Be Only One (''Special Mission) *Rank 21: Cripple MOAB & Supply Drop (Sniper Monkey Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 22: Glaive Lord, Turbo Charge & Bloonchipper (Boomerang Thrower Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 23: Bloonjitsu & Sabotage Supply Lines (Ninja Monkey Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 24: Bloon Impact & MOAB Assassin (Bomb Tower Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 25: Sandbox Mode *Rank 26: Viral Frost & Absolute Zero (Ice Tower Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 27: Bloon Liquefier & Glue Striker (Glue Gunner Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 28: Clock (Expert track) *Rank 29: Aircraft Carrier & Monkey Pirates (Monkey Buccaneer Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 30: Spectre & Ground Zero (Monkey Ace Tier 4 Upgrades), Special Agents Only & Wizard Lord (Special Missions) *Rank 31: Apopalypse Mode *Rank 32: Temple of the Monkey God & Technological Terror (Super Monkey Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 33: Tempest Tornado & Summon Phoenix (Monkey Apprentice Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 34: Castle (Expert track) *Rank 35: High Energy Beacon, M.I.B Call to Arms (Monkey Village Tier 4 Upgrades), Covert Pops (Special Mission) *Rank 36: Banana Research Facility & Banana Investments Advisory (Banana Farm Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 37: The Big One & Artillery Battery (Mortar Tower Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 38: Ray of Doom & Bloon Area Denial System (Dartling Gun Tier 4 Upgrades) *Rank 39: Deflation Mode *Rank 40: Fast Upgrades (Special Mission), Death Valley (Expert track) *Rank 41: Drag Strip (Expert track) *Rank 42: Tunnels (Expert track) *Rank 43: Tree Tops (Expert track) *Rank 45: Runway (Expert track), Spiked Mines & Spike Storm (Spike Factory Tier 4 Upgrades), Down The Drain (Expert track) *Rank 50: Main Street (Extreme track) *Rank 55: Bloontonium Lab (Extreme track), * Rank 60: Tar Pits, Short-Lived (Special Mission) Above rank 60, ranking up will still happen, giving the player an ever-increasing place on the rank leaderboard. A max rank of 200 can be achieved through hacking or by constantly buying ranks. Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Ranks *Rank 1: Dart Monkey *Rank 2: Tack Shooter *Rank 3: Sniper Monkey *Rank 4: Boomerang Thrower *Rank 5: Road Spikes *Rank 6: Ninja Monkey *Rank 7: Bomb Tower *Rank 8: Ice Tower *Rank 9: Glue Gunner *Rank 10: Exploding Pineapple, Full House & Protect Monkey Town (Special Missions), 500 *Rank 11: Monkey Buccaneer *Rank 12: Monkey Ace *Rank 13: Super Monkey *Rank 14: Monkey Apprentice *Rank 15: Monkey Village, MOAB Madness (Special Mission) *Rank 16: Banana Farm *Rank 17: Mortar Tower *Rank 18: Dartling Gun *Rank 19: Spike Factory, Random Challenge mode *Rank 20: Monkey Engineer, There Can Be Only One (Special Mission), 500 *Rank 21: Bloonchipper *Rank 22: Juggernaut & Super Monkey Fan Club (final upgrades of Dart Monkey), Mix 'n Match (Special Mission) *Rank 23: Ring Of Fire & Blade Maelstrom (final upgrades of Tack Shooter) *Rank 24: Cripple MOAB & Supply Drop (final upgrades of Sniper Monkey) *Rank 25: Ascension (Expert track) *Rank 26: Glaive Lord & Turbo Charge (final upgrades of Boomerang Thrower) *Rank 27: Bloonjitsu & Sabotage Supply Lines (final upgrades of Ninja Monkey) *Rank 28: Bloon Impact & MOAB Assassin (final upgrades of Bomb Tower) *Rank 29: Railway Track (Expert track) *Rank 30: Special Agents Only (Special Mission), Wizard Lord (Special Mission), Sandbox Mode, 500 *Rank 31: Viral Frost & Absolute Zero (final upgrades of Ice Tower) *Rank 32: Bloon Liquefier & Glue Striker (final upgrades of Glue Gunner), The Crucible (Special Mission) *Rank 33: Clock (Expert track) *Rank 34: Aircraft Carrier & Monkey Pirates (final upgrades of Monkey Buccaneer) *Rank 35: Spectre & Ground Zero (final upgrades of Monkey Ace), Covert Pops (Special Mission), Money Management (Special Mission) *Rank 36: Apopalypse Mode *Rank 37: Temple of the Monkey God & Technological Terror (final upgrades of Super Monkey) *Rank 38: Tempest Tornado & Summon Phoenix (final upgrades of Monkey Apprentice) *Rank 39: Castle (Expert track) *Rank 40: High Energy Beacon & M.I.B Call to Arms (final upgrades of Monkey Village), Fast Upgrades (Special Mission), 500 *Rank 41: Banana Research Facility & Banana Investments Advisory (final upgrades of Banana Farm) *Rank 42: The Big One & Artillery Battery (final upgrades of Mortar Tower), Direct Assault (Special Mission) *Rank 43: Ray of Doom & Bloon Area Denial System (final upgrades of Dartling Gun) *Rank 44: Spiked Mines & Spike Storm (final upgrades of Spike Factory) *Rank 45: Bloon Trap & Overclock (final upgrades of Monkey Engineer) *Rank 46: Super Wide Funnel & Supa-Vac (final upgrades of Bloonchipper) *Rank 47: Deflation Mode *Rank 48: Death Valley (Expert track) *Rank 49: Drag Strip (Expert track) *Rank 50: Tunnels (Expert track), 500 *Rank 51: Spider Map (Expert track) *Rank 52: Tree Tops (Expert track) *Rank 53: Runway (Expert track) *Rank 55: Main Street (Extreme track) *Rank 60: Bloontonium Lab (Extreme track), Short-Lived (Special Mission), 500 Above rank 60, ranking up will still happen, giving the player 500 for every 10 ranks just as before. Bloons TD 6 Ranks In BTD6, they are called "Levels" instead of "Ranks". *Rank 1: Dart Monkey *Ranks 2-6: Primary Monkey *Ranks 7-12: Military Monkey *Rank 13: 50 *Rank 14: Gwendolin *Rank 15-17: Magic Monkey *Rank 18: 50 *Rank 19-20: Magic Monkey *Rank 21: Striker Jones *Rank 22: Support Tower *Rank 23: 50 *Rank 24: Support Tower *Rank 25: 50 *Rank 26: Support Tower *Rank 27: 50 *Rank 28: Obyn Greenfoot *Rank 29: 50 *Rank 30-32: Monkey Knowledge Point *Rank 33: 200 *Rank 34-35: Monkey Knowledge Point *Rank 36: 200 *Rank 37+: Monkey Knowledge Points Glitches *In BTD4 at Rank 17, when the player unlocks the MOAB Mauler, the game shows the picture and description of the Dart Monkey if playing the track editor. *In BTD4, when the player reaches Rank 2 (or another Rank), it will sometimes show as rank 99. References Towers Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6